


You Jealous, Dean?

by axdrxynovak



Series: Wincest Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdrxynovak/pseuds/axdrxynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we go, first drabble posted! I hope you guys liked it. This series will be a bunch of drabbles (and I'm thinking about starting some chaptered fics too). Please leave feedback for me to improve!!</p></blockquote>





	You Jealous, Dean?

Sam and Dean entered the motel, Dean seething with rage. Sam kicked his backpack into the floor and  
Dean slammed the door behind them.

"Why don't you drop the 'I'm a pretentious dick' attitude and fucking talk to me, Sam," Dean  
growled, walking menacingly toward Sam. Sam sneered.

"It's not that fucking big of a deal, Dean." Sam crossed his arms against his chest and watched as  
Dean stopped. He laughed humorlessly and Sam trembled as Dean's eyes darkened.

"You really wanna do this, huh Sammy," Dean whisper-growled, bringing an arm up under Sam's  
collarbone and shoving him up against the wall next to the motel bathroom.

"You really that jealous that I was making out with a hot chick and not you, Dean?" Sam smirked,  
locking eyes with Dean. Dean scowled and leaned into Sam's face.

"What did you just say to me?" 

"I'll take that as a yes," Sam quipped. Dean snarled and punched Sam in the solar plexus. Sam went to  
double over but Dean's forearm held him against the wall.

"Fuck-" Sam wheezed. Dean's face softened with worry. 

"Fuck, Sammy I'm sorry babe- fuck." Dean quickly withdrew his arm from Sam's chest and took a step  
back. He ran a hand through his hair, watching Sam grab his stomach.

"And I'm the dick?" Sam coughed, incredulous. Dean sobbed and buried his face in his hands.

"Jesus, Dean." Sam sighed, exasperated. He took a step toward Dean and reached a hand up to bring  
Dean's hands away from his face and brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes. Sam brought his hand  
down to cup one of Dean's cheeks. Dean stiffened and Sam took a deep breath before tilting his head to  
connect his lips with his brother's. Dean gave a small noise of surprise, then snaked an arm around his  
brother's waist.

Minutes later, Sam pulled away and searched his brother's eyes. 

"I had no idea you knew," Dean whispered, stunned, his eyes misty as he gazed down at his baby brother.  
Sam rolled his eyes and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Dean's lips.

"I didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, first drabble posted! I hope you guys liked it. This series will be a bunch of drabbles (and I'm thinking about starting some chaptered fics too). Please leave feedback for me to improve!!


End file.
